User blog:Keeper Creeper/p0kEm0n InFIniTy: Telta Compound
Lookie here dudes and dudettes! A special chapter! (WARNING REALLY LONG) POKEMON INFINITY: Telta Compound (SPECIAL CHAPTER) Oh yeah for this chapter of this so called 'snohara' project I, True will explain everything! So here I am, just me at the Teltex boarding station and heading for my travel ship to the Telta Complex Announcer: Attention to entities at the Teltex boarding station, The ship to the Telta Complex will set off in about five minutes so hurry up and get on the ship if you don't want to wait another 4 years! Oh! And please be mindful of your step we had a couple of accidents with people falling off the walkway and enter the vacuum of space! True: Welp better walk faster then! Now I, at that time was just a normal human from the deltrex race which WAS the most poor race in the multiverse. But I am the luckiest gal from my hometown because I just got an interview for a job at the Telta Compex! Which! If you don't know is the most highest ranked company there is! And the lowest tier of the job is a janitor which you'll be given a free 10 star hotel room, free food and your very own teleporter gun! an that if just for a janitor! Just think of what I can get if I'm an actual office worker there!!!! And while I'm explaining to you peeps, I'm already in the ship! HAH! ???: Hello there miss. True: Hi there! Ummm so can I like sit next to you cuz there literally no seat as far as I can see ???: Well you can see the seat next to me so why don't you sit here? True: Thx! ???: Don't mention it! Oh... you're a human? True: Yep! Aren't you as well? ???: Well no and yes. That's because I'm the boss of the Telta company, Daniel the awesome! True: Wait whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Daniel: Yep! And you are.....?? True: I'm True, True KeperCreep Daniel: NIce meet you. Anyways, I'm going to take a small little short sleep/nap right about now True: Ok me too So I took a nap and was woke up by a loud thud. The other passengers were sleeping so I tried not to wake them up. Now take note that when ALLLLL of this happened I only had a klefki and a turtwig so consider me a high class noob. True: Umm sir Daniel, wake up wake up! Daniel: Fives more minutes.............. True: WAKE UP NOW!! Daniel: how about half an hour ................ True: FINE! let me check on the captain crew So I went to the main deck and to my surprise there was no one controlling the ship and the ship was actually quite dark so I can't see very well buttttt I did see the autopilot button was on. True: Captain???? Captaiiiiinnnn????? Captain Par: HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! True: What happened? Captain Par: Professor PSN is in trouble! He kinda accidentally released a spurt and a goron and they are sucking up the ships energy! True: Well what can I do?? Captain Par: You can use your klefki because it's ammune to poison type attacks! True: Good point! Now I'm gunna spare you the details of me singlehandedly defeated a goron and a spurt and saved Professor PSN. Professor PSN: Thank you for saving the 214,465 people in this ship True: Your welcome annnnddd do I get something for helping you? Professor PSN: Uhhhhhh nope True: Awwwwww Feeling down I went back to my seat however I am greeted with a familiar face Daniel: Hey..... I watched you on that security camera there and that's a pretty gud thing that you did True: thx Daniel: For that I'm going to give you a promotion! True: Waaaaaiiiiittt really?!?!?!? Daniel: Yep od do you not wantto get promoted? I mean you don't have to agree to be promoted... True: awwwwww Daniel: Just kiddin True: YES!!!111!! This is great!! After a couple of small talks later, we reached the Telta Compound. It's sooooo flippping HUGE! Daniel: Well you seem to be amazed True: Indeed I am! Daniel: C'mon follow me! True: But that's not the entrance Daniel: It's a shortcut to my office True: okie So I went up a very fancy elavator and reached his office. Daniel: now let the first interview begin! True: Oh... ok Daniel: Now first question, are you a boy or a girl? True: Ummmmm why are you asking me this? Daniel: Why what's wrong, you don't know your own gender? True: Nope! I'm a girl as you can tell Daniel: ok next, which is stronger? A klefki or a mega rayquaza that only knows dragon type moves? True: the klefki Daniel: Ok FINAL question, if you worked here you will be known as the art director and you will kinda get hit on by 'most' of the employees becuz you're the only female worker here. Do you accept that? True: Uhhhh I accept the fact that I will be known as an art director buttttt why am I the only girl here? Daniel: Welll pffff I dunno and trust me being the only girl here is kinda kewl cuz you can get many things from my employees and if you're wondering how the heck do I know this well..... True: Welll.......?? Daniel: Well let me get you in a little secret.... I like to disguise myself as a variety of different creatures to get along with my employees and my customers as well because if I approach my dudes by myself they are always so scared and shy True: Well then you must be a very fierceful boss Daniel: I guess so. Anyways wanna get some coffee True: EEewwww no! '''I DESPISE COFFFEEEEEEEEE '''I'm more of a tea kind of person Daniel: Oh well great! Me too So we went to the 746th floor which is a lame drinks bar before I entered the room and when I actually entered the room, everything was clean and everybody except the bartender is gone....that was weird. I tried not to say anything Daniel : Helllloooo there Tange my good buddy pal, make me and our new art director here some tea pls Tange: Well ok, what kind of tea? Daniel: Strawberry deluxe for me anddd.....?? True: Umm the same for me as well sir. Tange: Welp here you go! I can't believe how good that tasted! It was de best tea I ever had. Daniel: Ummm why is your face red? Is the tea not good? True: OHHH not at all it's amazing!!!! Tange: I'm glad you liked it! Daniel: Well it's getting late now, you should get some rest at your hotel room True: But I don't know where my room is Daniel: Oh don't worry.... CORLINE!!!!! Corline: Yes? Daniel: Oh you're right there, well since you're here can you take True to her room and don't even thing about anything above the age restriction Corline: Ok sir.... c'mon True True: BYeeeeee So I went to my room and slept for the night. I'm feeling happy here, I feel grateful, I feel marvelous and very much at peace. All of that until that fateful day, 23 March 5028 and ik to some of you that's pretty far into the future and I shoul be dead by now but here, in the Telta compound, time goes by much quicker. Anyways I'm going off track, ON that fateful day, I was cheerfully getting my daily gifts from someone in the Telta Compound when suddenly Daniel came charging at me Daniel: TRUEEEEEE!!! -crash- True: OOOOFFFFFFFFFFFF What was that for????!!!?? Daniel: Help me! True: Well uhhhh how? Daniel: Hug me! True: ummm no Daniel: Why? True: NOPE, That's too weird for me ya per- Daniel: Watch out! True: KKKYYYYAAAA get away fro- And after that accident we were transported to Pkmn world 30132, the Snohara region... enD` Trivia *First special chapter *The first chapter that's rubbish *"Are you a boy or a girl"-Professor Oak since 1997 *I'm the boss of the Telta Compound who would of thought? (probably you) *True_KeeperCreeper *Pokemon Spurt and Pokemon Goron *I DESPISE COFFEEEEEEEEEEE (tea's better) *Klefki is stronger than a Mega rayquaza that only knows dragon type moves *23 March is when this whole series began *PKMN world 30132, if you had read the third episode of the Tales of Klefki (which you should) there is a pokemon that is called prisoner 30132 which means the Pokemon Infinity universe is the same as the Tales of Klefki universe (ability: mindblown) *OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF *remember the drinks bar in this chapter (gunna be important later) *Yes!!!!!!!1!1!!11!!! *Captain Par (paralyzed) and professor PSN (poison) First special chapter what do ya think? Noice Too long but still noice BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Blog posts